


Day 2 - Mistletoe

by Suzuno



Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Day 2, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec Advent Calendar 2020, Malec Discord Server, Mistletoe, Prompt Advent Calenad Event 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuno/pseuds/Suzuno
Summary: Shadowhunters don’t celebrate Christmas.Alec doesn't understand the pre-Christmas frenzy and is not interested in taking part in all this madness.Will Magnus find a way to change his mind?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Day 2 - Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 :)  
> Enjoy!  
> Wrote for event in:  
> [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)
> 
> Beta readed by: Tessa

The pleasant smell of pancakes wafted through the apartment, slowly waking him from his deep sleep. The Shadowhunter could hear the soft music Magnus had been listening to the second day in a row and wondered about the sudden change in his boyfriend's taste in music.

He groaned as he opened his eyes and realized that since Magnus was in the kitchen, he couldn't count on his morning cuddles. The warlock knew it was his favorite part of the day, and yet he decided to skip it just to make breakfast.

Okay, it was cute, but after what he had gone through the day before, being attacked with a bell by a mundane in Santa Claus costume, Alec needed a solid portion of cuddles and kisses.

He lay there for a few more minutes, hoping his boyfriend would come back to bed right after making breakfast, but as the time dragged on and Magnus was still in the kitchen, he sighed loudly and sat up, stretching lazily.

The bedroom door was slightly ajar, which meant Magnus had left it open on purpose to slowly wake Alec up with a tempting sweet scent and soft music. He knew perfectly well that the Shadowhunter could not resist his pancakes and that he would join him as soon as he was conscious enough to fully process what the smell meant.

They had been dating for only six months, but Magnus already knew him well enough to know what he should do to get Alec out of bed. Not to mention, he knew even more ways to get him back in even faster.

_ It's time for a search party to find his High Warlock of Brooklyn _ , Alec thought and wrapped the blanket around himself, determined that they would come back in a moment, even if he had to use force to drag Magnus to bed.

He shuddered as his feet touched the cold floor, but ignored it and headed for the door. He opened it noiselessly and froze when he spotted his boyfriend. The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, levitating from the ceiling and tying bouquets of strange plants to the ceiling beams.

The warlock was humming a song that was playing in the background, unaware of Alec's presence. The Nephilim was standing just below him, tilting his head up in wonder. 

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, holding out his blanket-wrapped hands.

Magnus screamed as he lost control of his magic and fell straight into his Shadowhunter’s extended arms.

Alec thought with pride that he, too, had gotten to know Magnus pretty well over these six months.

"Alec!" the warlock cried, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like this?"

"Few," The Shadowhunter replied, shrugging and leaning forward, placing a brief kiss on Magnus's cheek. „What were you doing?" He asked again, looking around.

The warlock wasn’t wasting his time. After he woke up he had already hung at least a dozen similar bouquets.

"I was hanging the mistletoe," Magnus replied, taking his time until he had to leave his handsome Shadowhunter's strong arms.

"For what?"

Magnus gasped as he caught the boy's questioning gaze.

"I understand Shadowhunters don't celebrate Christmas but don't tell me you've never heard about mistletoe," he was saying in a dramatic voice, gesturing wildly with his hands. "This is one of the most beautiful Christmas traditions."

"Magnus," the warlock could hear the disapproval in Alec's voice. "Don't tell me you caught this pre-Christmas fever as well." The Shadowhunter carefully set him to the ground, reaching out to touch the warlock’s forehead checking his temperature.

"You know it's not a disease?" Magnus asked, staring straight into his boyfriend's blue eyes, who quickly took his hand away, blushing. 

The warlock laughed as he grabbed the edges of the blanket, wrapping it tighter around his cute boyfriend. "We don't want you to get this terrible fever, too," he added, amused, and laughed again as Alec groaned, hiding his flushed face against Magnus' shoulder.

"Can you tell me why I put up with you?" Alec's voice was muffled by the fabric of Magnus' shirt.

"Because you love me?" the warlock asked, smiling as he heard a soft approving murmur in reply. “I hope you accept breakfast as an apology gift. I made pancakes."

"I can tell," The Shadowhunter muttered, lifting his head to meet the intense gaze of his boyfriend’s golden-green cat eyes.

Magnus smiled fondly at him and led him to the table filled with pancakes and various toppings. They ate in silence for a while, broken only by soft music and Alec's happy sighs as he tasted his pancakes with each topping.

Living in the institute only with their parents, they had to feed themselves most of the time. So they didn’t have a very extensive menu. Pancakes never appeared on it. When Magnus found out about it, he decided to fix this educational mistake, of course, and from then on he began to regularly prepare pancakes every time Alec stayed the night, from time to time adding other dishes to the menu, such as French toast or waffles.

Alec realized that he fell in love with this wonderful man more and more with each passing day and every sweet gesture.

"You know it's only the second day of December?" Alec asked as they finished eating and leaned back in his chair to see another mistletoe on the ceiling. "Why are you already putting up decorations?"

Magnus looked at him fondly and rested his chin on his folded hands, staring at Alec from under his lashes.

"I promised you the most wonderful Christmas," he began slowly, smiling as he saw Alec's blue eyes glow with love. “I thought it would be best to introduce you gradually to each tradition so as not to overwhelm you with too much information on Christmas Eve,” he finished straightening.

_ And how not to love him? _ The Shadowhunter thought, reaching out to take Magnus's hand. "Thank you," he whispered. "So… What about that mistletoe?"

Magnus beamed, almost jumping with excitement.

“According to tradition and belief, people were hanging a mistletoe twig at the entrance to ward their house from evil spirits and witches charms,” Alec raised one eyebrow at this, wondering if it was ironic for a warlock to hung a plant that should deter evil charms in his apartment. “Of course, it is also a symbol of peace, health, and fertility. Long ago it was even used as an aphrodisiac."

The Shadowhunter looked up at the inconspicuous plant. “You know you don't have to use these things? Despite your old age, you're doing just fine without it,” he teased, laughing as Magnus inhaled sharply and slapped him lightly on the shoulder with an offended look on his face.

The warlock wasn't angry at him, on the contrary. At the beginning of their relationship, Alec chose each word very carefully, not wanting to offend him in any way. The boy had changed a lot since then, and Magnus was glad that he had managed to open up enough to joke openly, even if he jokes about his age.

"Going back to the conversation you so rudely interrupted," Alec smiled, squeezing his hand tighter. “In ancient times in Greece, a kiss under the mistletoe was a promise of a happy life. Today, a kiss means sympathy, friendship, or love."

"Wait," Alec looked suspiciously at Magnus. "Are you telling me mundanes are kissing under this?" He added pointing with his finger at the twig hanging above their heads.

"Not only mundanes," Magnus pouted, looking away.

"Does that mean..." the warlock looked at him again, hearing the hesitance in the boy's voice. "We have to kiss each time we stand under one?"

“We don't have to if you don't want to. It's just a silly tradition,” Magnus sighed, wanting to free his hand from his boyfriend's grip, looking at him with wonder when he felt resistance.

There was a familiar spark in Alec’s blue eyes that always made him shiver with pleasure.

Alec got up slowly from his chair, pulling a surprised Magnus up. The warlock instantly melted into his arms as he felt the boy's lips on his.

Magnus placed his hands on Alec's bareback, drawing him closer as if he wanted their bodies to merge into one.

"As if an extra reason to be able to kiss you whenever I want, could be a problem for me," the Shadowhunter said right into Magnus's slightly parted lips. "I hope you hung one over the bed," he added, lifting him effortlessly and headed for the bedroom.

Magnus laughed as he wrapped his legs around his lovely boyfriend's hips, glad that he had managed to convince Alec to another Christmas tradition.


End file.
